


Whispers

by edenbound



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Multi, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa knows this is right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

People talk about them. Rosa isn't blind to that -- of course she isn't. The talk isn't all bad, though, and she can't bring herself to stop this, either, for the forgiveness she knows Kain finds in it, for the love she knows Cecil needs -- and for the tenderness they both show to her, share with her.

Like now: Kain is flushed, his skin slick with sweat, and she can see tremors in him. He's holding back. Cecil's face is hidden in her shoulder but she knows the look that will be on his face, the way he'll bite his lip as Kain pushes in deep, as that pushes Cecil forward into her. They both treat her like this -- like she's fragile and precious, and sometimes it's frustrating but it's wonderful, too, to know how much she means to them, how much she is loved.

"Cecil," she whispers, and he makes some noise of assent into her shoulder and moves a little faster, pushes in deeper and oh -- and Kain smiles, meeting her eyes over Cecil's shoulder, and she could never give this up, never, not for a thousand disapproving whispers, for they look beautiful and right and _this_ is beautiful and perfect and right.


End file.
